El mejor padre del mundo
by yuno-neko
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando sabemos lo que tenemos, lo apreciamos más que nada y lo cuidamos con nuestras vidas, pero aún así lo perdemos? Hay cosas que no podemos y no podremos manejar nunca. Quería que su hijo tuviera el mejor padre del mundo.


La típica frase, _"no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos" _vino a mi mente en estos primeros días de vacaciones.

¿Qué pasa cuando sabemos lo que tenemos, lo apreciamos más que nada y lo cuidamos con nuestras vidas, pero aún así lo perdemos? Hay cosas que no podemos y no podremos manejar nunca, situaciones de imprevisto, que se nos presentan y nos dejan más desconcertados de lo que logremos imaginar.

Escribí este mini-cuento sin razón aparente, la explicación anterior no son más que palabras que llegaron a mi, pensando en lo que había redactado y como había finalizado esta corta historia.

Después de corregirlo tres veces, creo que por fin no tiene errores.

No voy a volver a leerlo, si encuentro otro fallo me corto las venas (es broma)

Espero que guste :)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.<em>

* * *

><p>Lo vio abrigarse para salir a trabajar, aún no se le había pasado el enojo, pero sintió la inmensa necesidad de abrasarlo, de darle un beso, y de decirle que a pesar de que la hiciera renegar como nadie podía, lo amaba.<p>

Antes de que alcanzara la puerta, llegó hasta él, con la mirada baja.

Levantó la vista y se lo encontró mirándola, como esperando algo, entonces simplemente no lo resistió; soltó unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas que se escapaban hacía sus mejillas, y se lanzó a sus brazos con la esperanza de que él le correspondiera. Y así lo hizo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, mientras él depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza y le pedía perdón de a susurros.

Ella decidió mirarlo, lo besó con dulzura y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también dije cosas horribles, perdón**-** Murmuró, sabiendo que aún así sería escuchada.

-Perdonada- Le respondió, y volvieron a juntar los labios.

Se despidieron ya mucho más tranquilos, y ella se quedó sola en casa. Se sentó en el sillón pensando en lo que había ocurrido, no importa cuantas peleas pudieran llegar a tener, eso no apagaba, y no apagaría nunca el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y más ahora, que llevaba dentro a su hijo.

Él no lo sabía aún, pero estaba embarazada de apenas unas semanas.

Quería que el momento de decírselo fuera especial, así que decidió que esa misma tarde, cuando llegara de su trabajo, le tendría una torta preparada, de chocolate, de esas que le gustaban tanto, y encima de la misma escribiría el mensaje; _"Pronto seremos tres"_ o algo así.

La haría con una receta que le había enseñado su madre cuando era niña. Nadie, no importaba quien fuera, podía resistirse a las tortas de su mamá

Se emocionó con sólo pensar en la idea, todo ese enojo se había disipado para dar lugar a una inmensa felicidad.

Salió con la mejor de las sonrisas de su casa, dispuesta a comprar los ingredientes para la torta.

Era una suerte que su progenitora haya anotado todas sus recetas, sino, se las hubiera llevado a la tumba, puesto que ella era aún muy pequeña para recordarlas. Si no lo recordaba mal, tenía apenas cinco años cuando falleció, y en consecuente, quedó huérfana y la llevaron a un hogar para niños.

* * *

><p>Una vez que consiguió todo, regresó al departamento que compartía con él, y se puso a preparar un delicioso pastel.<p>

Cantaba y movía las caderas mientras la hacía, y cuando la puso en el horno, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, a mirar los álbumes de fotos.

Sonreía con cada una que pasaba, recordando todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos.

Desde pequeños, Inuyasha estuvo ahí. Fue su compañero de juegos, su mejor amigo, quien se reía de ella cada vez que hacía algo mal, y sin embargo, siempre le ayudaba a levantarse y seguir adelante.

Tantas memorias que se guardaban en cada uno de esos libros de imágenes, tantas peleas, tantas risas... tantos años juntos, "_y tantos que están por venir"_, pensó mientras volvía a la cocina a revisar la torta, sintiendo ya el olor agradable característico.

Habían pasado los minutos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡cuánto se había entretenido mirando aquellas fotografías!

Sacó el pastel del horno y lo puso en la encimera, comprobó que no estuviera crudo, y comenzó a decorarlo.

Lo rodeó con un fondant color marfil, y encima, escribió "_Una luz de inocencia iluminará pronto nuestro hogar" _

Vaya, no había sido tan cursi desde la secundaria, cuando escribía poemas en la clase de literatura.

Se lo imaginó llegando a casa y leyendo el mensaje del pastel, y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella se lanzaría felizmente a sus brazos. Entonces, lo comprendería todo, la alzaría, la haría girar en el aire, como cuando eran más jóvenes y...

Sus pensamientos debieron detenerse al instante, pues el teléfono había comenzado a sonar.

Atendió la llamada tranquilamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra, movía juguetonamente su cabello.

A medida que escuchaba la voz procedente del otro lado de la línea, sentía que se le acortaba la respiración, y que su corazón se enfriaba.

Colgó el teléfono y se arrodilló lentamente, parecía como si todo careciera de sentido.

Las frases_ "no puede estar muerto", "no puede haber sufrido un accidente"_, pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

No llegaba a entender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué se encontraba ella allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo previamente? ¿C-Cómo era posible, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás se encontrara llena de seguridad y emoción, y ahora, tan vacía y desafortunada?

* * *

><p>Un día más tarde, se encontraba sentada en el sillón. El mismo sillón donde dormían juntos cuando miraban una película, el mismo donde habían hecho el amor la primera vez, y el mismo donde la tarde anterior había estado mirando los álbumes de fotos.<p>

Ahora, no necesitaba ningún álbum, las imágenes del pasado venían solas, se iban de a ratos, pero en no más de treinta segundos, llegaban nuevamente, para atormentarla, para recordarle que momentos como esos ya no volverían. Sonreiría de vuelta, sí, algún día. Pero no sería lo mismo. Porque él no estaría allí.

Desde un principio, fue todo para ella; en el orfanato, ninguno de los dos tenía muchos amigos, pero se tenían el uno al otro, y con eso bastaba, jamás pensaron que tendrían que separarse. No así, no de esta manera, tan brusca, tan impredecible.

Ahora, su futuro hijo no tendría un padre con quien contar, sólo la tendría a ella, y vamos que sería la mejor madre del mundo por su bebé, pero no sería suficiente, porque quería que el pequeño que estaba en camino, tuviera también el mejor padre del mundo.

Y el mejor padre del mundo, ni siquiera había podido enterarse de que lo sería.

Comenzó a rezar en silencio, ella no era demasiado creyente, de hecho, estaba en contra de la gente diera las cosas por sentado, así nada más, pero de vez en cuando, rezaba. No con las palabras que le había enseñado la monja del hogar, no, rezaba con sus propias palabras, implorando que si había uno o varios seres, superiores, y que tenían jurisdicción por sobre las almas humanas (teniendo en cuenta que estas existieran, por supuesto) escucharan y atendieran a sus humildes deseos, los cuales eran sólo dos en ese momento.

El primero: que su amado, donde quiera que estuviese, estuviese bien, que no sufriera por ningún motivo.

Y el segundo: que pudiera verla en ese instante, que la guiara y le acompañara, aunque no fuera físicamente.

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, y mientras traviesas gotas de agua salada bajaban por sus mejillas, pensaba en sus deseos, en su hijo, en su esposo, en el amor que habían compartido...

Pensaba en éstas y mil cosas más, y así, pensando, se quedó dormida."

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

**¿Aplausos?**

**¿Tomatasos en la cara?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
